Carefully Wrapped
by FlyingNymphLady
Summary: Lydia helps Cora get a dressed up for a Christmas party…


A/N: Gift for twfemslashsecretsanta exchange on tumblr. _Happy Holidays Jess~!_  
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any associated characters. This is a work of pure fiction.  
Summary: Lydia helps Cora get a dressed up for a Christmas party…

 _Carefully Wrapped_ by _FlyingNymphLady_

* * *

Lips pressed gently to the back of of her neck.

There was a moment where she leaned into the kiss, before remembering… "Cora! You've got lipstick on!"

The arms around her waist flew from her and Lydia looked in the mirror to see a sheepish Cora looking for something -anything- to wipe away the paint before it stained Lydia's copper hair. Or worse, the limited time dress Lydia had paid an arm and a leg for.

Holding her hair away from the love mark, Lydia calmly handed Cora a makeup wipe, listening to Cora mumble embarrassed apologies at the bottom of her voice.

After it had been removed, Cora stood behind her without touching anything; seeming lost and unsure in her makeup and holiday dress.

"Come here sweetheart," Lydia smiled into the mirror after she'd applied a second layer of lashes, patting the seat beside her.

Lydia just couldn't get over how adorable the brunette looked tonight…

"You know, I chose this shade for you… because it matched mine…"

Cora's brows scrunched in confusion as she allowed Lydia to reapply the makeup she'd smudged with the kiss.

"So I could do this…" Leaning in, Lydia drew Cora to her with the gentle pull of her finger, their lips locking delicately together. When she pulled away a small gust of air rush into her lungs, reminding her that she'd forgotten to breath kissing Cora– again.

"Do you think they're going to like me? I look so different…" Cora examined herself in the mirror, carefully running her hand along one of the volumed curls Lydia had put in her hair earlier. She was afraid to touch it too much, determined to keep it perfect until they got to the party.

"I think," Lydia purred next to her, a hand resting on her thigh, "Another woman would be afraid someone might steal you tonight."

"And you aren't afraid because…?" Cora's brow quirked, her personality beginning to break through her agitation.

"I know you're completely enamoured with me, and anyone who tried to take you would find out just what a 'witch' I really am," Lydia laughed, well aware of the other names she'd developed over her high school years. Queen Bee certain wasn't the only one she could recall.

Plucking two bags from the closet Cora watched Lydia pull a tall stiletto from the first, modeling it against her dress, using it as a backdrop. The shoe was beautiful but deadly; and not just to Cora's novice fashionable senses but her practical ones as well.

"That's not for me I hope," Cora's eyes wavered over the height of the shaft nervously. Lydia smiled back, her eyes glittering with gaiety.

"Of course not… I'm not just a pretty face you know baby. I planned for you after we picked out that dress. See?" From the the second bag came a surprisingly elegant, red sneaker wedge. "Not normally what I would chose but… I think it's very you."

"You're amazing," Cora exclaimed, bouncing to her her feet, receiving the shoe with both hands.

Lydia realized after several moments she'd been staring at Cora's expression, standing there without motion. Clearing her throat she brought both their attentions back into focus.

"Well, come on. Finish up. We've got a party to." She chided lovingly, taking one more moment for herself to watch Cora slip the shoes on in delight.

At the door, Cora helped Lydia into her coat, hands resting against the loops of the sash, "Thank you, Derek's going to lose his mind… He's never seen me like this."

"Of course, I'm glad to shake things up," Lydia accepted the kiss that came her way and gave Cora a curious smile when she began to laugh.

"I'm really glad I found such a clever girlfriend… I might have to think about wearing lipstick a little more often. This is actually pretty fun I'm finding."

"Well, that color looks good on you, but we'll definitely have to test out more shades," Lydia agreed eagerly as they headed out into the light Californian snow.

* * *

\- End -

* * *

 **Reviews Appreciated**


End file.
